shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Shatter Me
Shatter Me is a young adult dystopia thriller written by Tahereh Mafi that was published on November 15, 2011. The book is narrated by Juliette, a 17-year-old girl with a lethal touch. Sypnosis Juliette hasn't touched anyone in exactly 264 days. The last time she did, it was an accident, but The Reestablishment locked her up for murder. No one knows why Juliette's touch is fatal. As long as she doesn't hurt anyone else, no one really cares. The world is too busy crumbling to pieces to pay attention to a 17-year-old girl. Diseases are destroying the population, food is hard to find, birds don't fly anymore, and the clouds are the wrong color. The Reestablishment said their way was the only way to fix things, so they threw Juliette in a cell. Now so many people are dead that the survivors are whispering war-- and The Reestablishment has changed its mind. Maybe Juliette is more than a tortured soul stuffed into a poisonous body. Maybe she's exactly what they need right now. Juliette has to make a choice: Be a weapon. Or be a warrior. Plot Summary Shatter Me follows the narrative of Juliette Ferrars, a 17-year-old girl with a paralyzing and killing touch. The book starts out with Juliette in an asylum due to the fact that she murdered a small boy three years prior. It is evident that Juliet is partly insane, both from isolation and at horror at herself. She writes in a small red notebook to convey her feelings as she has no one to talk to. Soon, she gets a cellmate that goes by the name of Adam Kent. He reminds Juliette of someone, but she convinces herself that it is not possible that Adam is that person. She shows Adam the ways of the asylum, such as not to eat the scalding food immediately, and when the asylum's occupants are allowed to shower. One day, the Reestablishment, a government that has the world within its grasp, comes for Juliette. It is revealed that Adam is a soldier for the leader of Sector 45 of the Reestablishment. The leader, Warner, gives Juliette an offer that includes her being able to get out of the asylum in turn for her torturing any prisoners with her touch. Warner forces Juliette to torture a soldier named Jenkins and a small child because she wouldn't touch Warner. During her captivity, Juliette develops a romantic relationship with Adam, and we learn that Adam was Juliette's childhood friend that is in love with her and that Adam can touch Juliette without being harmed or killed. Adam eventually helps Juliet escape from Warner and as they escape, Warner's hand brushes against Juliette's ankle, which shows us that Warner can also touch Juliette without consequence. They meet up with Adam's 10-year-old brother James at Adam's house. One of Adam's fellow soldiers, Kenji Kishimoto (age 21) shows up claiming that Warner had him tortured for Adam and Juliette's whereabouts. Kenji says that he knows a safe place they can escape to, and they formulate a plan here Juliette and Adam split up with Kenji and James. While split up, Adam and Juliette gets captured, and Warner shoots Adam. Warner drags Juliette into an abandoned classroom, and tells Juliette that he might love her. Juliette kisses Warner and seduces him to get his gun from him. She shoots him even though she is surprised by the spark ignited in her. She finds Adam in a slaughterhouse, and they escape. They meet up with Kenji and James, who Kenji gave sleeping sedatives to. At the end of the book, it is revealed that Kenji is part of a Rebellion against the Reestablishment, which Adam, Juliette, and James join, but it is unknown whether or not Warner is alive. Characters *'Juliette Ferrars': Locked up in an insane asylum, Juliette must convince herself daily that she's not a monster, even though her hands say otherwise. Juliette changes from a normal girl at the start to a fighter, a genuine hard-core fighter. *'Adam Kent': A soldier in the army, and an old almost-friend of Juliette's; he is in charge of her. *'Aaron Warner': A power hungry mad man who will stop at nothing to control Juliette and her ability. He is nineteen years old and the son of the leader of The Reestablishment. *'Kenji Kishimoto': A soldier in Warner's army who is friendly with Adam. *'James Kent': Adam's younger brother. Film Adaptation Film rights were purchased by 20th Century Fox, before the book was published. Fox-based Chernin Entertainment will produce the film. Gallery and Videos Videos SHATTER ME Official Book Trailer|Offical Book Trailer Images Shatterme.jpg|Shatter Me Cover Shatter_Me_-_Cover_2.jpg|Alternative Cover Shatter_Me_-_German_Cover.jpg|German Cover Shatter_Me_-_Italian_Cover.jpg|Italian Cover Shatter Me - French Cover.jpg|French Cover Shatter Me - Dutch Cover.jpg|Dutch Cover Shatter Me - Spanish Cover.jpg|Spanish Cover Category:Books